Businesses typically use a wide variety of display systems to display products to consumers. Common display systems in retail environments include horizontally oriented display shelves, hooks secured to a vertical peg board or support wall system, racks, end caps, display cases, and other devices. In order to draw attention to the items displayed and/or assist the consumer in locating the particular item for which they are searching, flags or signs may be mounted to the display systems indicating the type of product, brand of product, advertising, or other information helpful to the consumer. Such flags or signs should extend from the display systems, be effective in communicating the product type, brand name, logo etc. to the consumer, and be aesthetically pleasing so as not to distract from the product display itself.